Kadano Complex
The Kadano Complex was a pan-cultural movement on the coast of Region D and the south of the Great Isle (placeholder name) in the Early Bronze Age. Encompasses *Kadano-kyu *Toshi *Tanabe *Munato *Tsiang-La *Om Si *Parat Si *Parakara Material Culture The Kadano Complex is not a single culture but a pan-cultural movement in material culture. This is formed from the highly fruitful interaction between two major ethnic groups, each speaking a different language. Nonetheless, the two groups practice a material culture that is otherwise almost indistinguishable. The Kadano Complex share a single writing system that I'll call Kadano Syllabic, developed from pictographs- the characters have become syllabic, allowing the same script to adapt both major spoken languages with some minor loss in the transliteration. There is also a continuum of the use of metal for large objects, in particular pottery and storage jars. Both copper and bronze are widely used in this context. This style is widely imitated in poorer areas with ceramics sculpted to resemble metals. Kadano Complex cities overwhelmingly use obsidian for decoration, along with extremely intricate wooden decoration. Some cities are now able to import Serpentine at great expense from the Chapoan culture upriver. Silver and gold are almost unknown at present, as no source of either metal is exploited within trading distance. Salt, emeralds, and amethyst are all frequently used as currencies. Great emphasis in material culture is placed on various fruits and other plant motifs, but pride of place is given over to the avocado which is commonly represented. Ammolite and coral are exported here from further south at some cost, and both are extremely luxurious items. Obsidian is associated with particularly divine and potent weaponry. Enlarged sailing canoes are used for extensive coastal trading in the nearby seas. Society The Kadano Complex is formed from the interaction of what would be termed two different ethnicities or two different cultures. However, the two move closer and closer over time, and certain linguistic features are becoming common to both despite their totally different original languages. The older *Japonic speaking culture is considered the more prestigious by a measure, but the rising *Tai speaking culture is developing its own strong literary tradition. Both cultures widely worship the earth itself, particularly aspects connected to plants and growth. Other important deities include the sea, seen in oppositional harmony to the earth, and the sun which compliments both the earth and sea in a trinity. Many other gods of nature and particular locations are worshipped. The mainland branch of the culture has come under a sort of high-kingship from the city of Kadano, now called Kadano-Kyu to refer to its capital status. Priests are not generally considered a separate caste in this period and this is instead a role that tends to be co-opted by whoever decides themselves to be a priest. The island branch could be sad to be ruled by Tsiang-La, but in practice the majority of the insular cities are totally independent in action. All cities are generally ruled by kings, and so the 'high king' at Kadano-Kyu has taken to styling themselves the king of kings to act as a legalistic title for his reign. An upper class of landowners is emerging, but generally agricultural work is not something that is looked down upon as the verdant and varied produce of these lands are the source of much wealth. The creation of prototype gardens is considered a high mark of prestige and respect within society as a whole. Diet The major staples are the water yam, lesser yam abiu, wheats, rices, and the citron. The loquat and mango are considered more prestigious, though not of unreachable expense. The avocado is extensively grown for two purposes; the first is for food, which is not considered terribly expensive, a bowl of rice with mixed in avocado is considered common fare; the second is to create avocado oil, which is the single most valued product in the Kadano Complex. This can be used as an ingredient in cooking, but is also often used in sacred rituals. Hazelnuts from further north are an occasional feature, as is rocket and asparagus which are both grown in special gardens. Supplementing this is a rich diet of fish, and both beef and pork which are considered to be quite expensive fare. Notes As noted above, emphatically not a single group of people but a sort of pan-cultural sphere with both identities feeding off one another.